broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Cloud Spark
Cloud Spark is a female Pegasus pony and royal guard who lives in Ponyville with her roomate, K.B. History Athena The Cerberus After the gate of Tartarus was no longer need or to be protected, Cloud Spark found the Cerberus wondering around the Everfree forest in need of a home. Cloud Spark and him instantly bonded thus Cloud Spark taking home Cerberus to Ponyville, this causes much panic thoughout Ponyville. When she reaches her and Hazel's house, Hazel becomes ferurious saying that she can't believe Cloud Spark. She then furiously insults the Cerberus whom Cloud Spark names Athena. Athena then runs away upset and Cloud Spark runs inside upset. Hazel tries to talk to her but is shunned. Hazel then sneaks out to find Athena and suceeds. She tells him that Cloud Spark misses her and that she is sorry. Athena then returns home with one problem, she can't fit. Cloud Spark then calls Princess Luna who then shrinks Athena to the size of Winnona. Athena currently lives with them in their home. Teen Years After he brother's death, Cloud Spark went through depression, not leaving her room often. She left the house occasionally, until she was around the age of a Sophmore, when she was home schooled. That years was the first time in awhile where she wasn't homeschooled. She was attending High School For The First Time, with her brother Star Dusk, who was fairly popular. As a teen, Cloud Spark attended Canterlot High School for Ponies with her brother Star Dusk. She usually lies aboutbeing cool in school when she was really a nerd. She had also developed a lisp when she got braces, luckily it soon when away after they were removed. Another thing was that she wore glasses and aced all of her classes, which she lies about saying the was a cool kid and didn't ever show up for classes. After being made fun of, Cloud Spark changed her teenage look when she entered her junior year. She dropped the glasses, yet still had braces. Her hair was in a pony tail along with her tail. During her junior year, Cloud Spark was asked out by Billy, on a dare just to break her heart during prom. But as Cloud Spark came down the stairs he saw the beauitful mare, and her transformation from nerd to beautitful in less than a day. Star Dusk',' then shooed Billy out of the house knowing his former intensions saying "Your not good enough for a mare like Cloud Spark." As Cloud Spark started crying Star Dusk offered to go to prom with her as a Brother (Not a Date). Cloud Spark agreed but said, "How about we skip prom and go to the dounut shop and prank some ponies." Personality Cloud Spark is the hot-headed member of the group who is fearless in what she does. However she never can admit when she made a mistake, often leader to fights with others. It is also noted as Cloud Spark has gotten older, she has become a bit more serious. Skills List of Cloud Spark's Spells Cloud Spark wields the elements of leadership. The element giveas her the ability to do magic though only Cloud Spark can only use them when she is wearing the element. Another way she defends her self besides attack spells, shield spells, and such, she summon her special ability shield like the other elements within. Her shield is called Sirius Shield, The shield is a star that resembles her the one on her Cutie Mark. Relationship 'Moon Dancer' TBA 'Cryla' TBA 'Harth' Cloud Spark is first shown to be very uncomfortable around Harth as she is not use to Crystal Ponies. 'Hazel ' TBA 'K.B.' Cloud Spark and K.B.'s friendship goes more in depth then their friendship with the others. She and Cloud Spark are known to fight a lot but care much for each other. Their relationship is much similar to Applejack and Rarity, two polar opposites who are often pair together and must work pass their differences to get the task done. They are both roomates currently. 'Moon Shadow ' Moon Shadow is a stallion unicorn who has feelings for Cloud Spark. He tries to ask her out many times but fails to suceed due to untimely events, though Cloud Spark has no idea that he has a crush on her. In the future, it is shown that they will get married to each other and have two children. 'Charoite Shine ' Charoite Shine is a childhood friend of Cloud Spark. When they were younger, no one had know about Shimmering Ponies since the Kingdom fell. Charoite was one of very few who escaped before the Kingdom and its inhabits were turn to stone. 'Xethon Skull' Cloud Spark, Xethon, Derpy and Rainbow Dash are all part of a group of flyers from Ponyville. Due to Cloud Spark's job and responsibilities, her and Xethon don't hang out often enough. Their friendship is even more strained when Cloud Spark moves to Astrolia, but the two still keep in touch. Even though Cloud Spark is fairly older than Xethon, but thinks of Xethon as one of her best friends. Guardian of Leadership When Cloud Spark faced her fear and protecting her friends in The Omega Dimesion, she is granted one Princess Luna and Cloud Spark hugging.png Luna explains copy by offical lunaflaire-d7c5euf.jpg Luna Talking To Cloud Spark.png Cloud Spark's Transformation.png|Becoming The Guardian of Leadership I am not an alicorn, I am just a pegasus.png|See! I am not an alicorn nor am I a princess. I am just a guardian Cloud Spark's Crown.png|Cloud Spark's Guardian Crown Cloud Spark and Fillies.png|No Little Fillies. I am not a princess. wish. Before she could get her wish, her friends turn on her saying that she is a fool and try to destory her. As she starts crying, Cloud Spark remembers that her friends are pure of heart. With a Spark in her eye she runs through them finding out they are mirrors put there by Princess Luna. Luna tells her that it was a test to see if she was ready to fullfil her destiny. With that, Cloud Spark is transformed into the Guardian of Leadership. Rainbow Power Cloud Spark officially becomes the Captain of the Royal Guards, she has finally reached her life goal! While beaming with joy, her friends aren't too happy. She then yells at them for being selfish and not happy for her when they were just trying to tell her that they will miss her a lot. When she sets off to Canterlot with Princess Luna to start her first day as Captain of The Royal Guards, she opens her saddle bag to find that her friends had put a sorry letter in her bag. As a ray of sunshine covers her old royal guard helmet in colors, Cloud Spark's eyes shimmer with a rainbow-colored aura. Cloud Spark then realizes her friends weren't trying to be mean, she jumps out of the train and flies back to Ponyville with Princess Luna following her. When she reunites with her friends, she tells Princess Luna that she can't leave her friends and she can't be the captain. Luna then says that she will always she Cloud Spark as a Leader, and then gives Cloud Spark the official Captain of The Royal Guards Helmet. She is then seen writing in the journal what she learned. "Sometimes in your life you have to chose between your friends and something you always wanted. But I will always chose my friends, no matter what." ''- Cloud Spark After she writes she goes outside to join her friends, then her new helmet briefly shines with a multicolored light. Astrolia Astrolia is an island located of the coast of eastern Equestria near the Horseshoe Bay. Is is home to Astrological ]] ponies. It is also the location from which the Elements Within are from. This island mostly unknown due to it's fall 21 years ago due to being hit by a comet. To get to Astrolia, you must be with an Astrological Pony or in harmony with one. It is later revealed that this is the true birth place of Cloud Spark, Maylene, Toffee, and the rest of their family. The royal are Oculus Galaxy and her daughter Lunar Sparkle. Role In Elements Within In The Elements Within, Cloud Spark is the main protagonist as she is the leader of the group. She is shown to be very brave and emotional, willing to help her friends at all costs. Role in Equestria Girls: Elements Within In Equestria Girls: Elements Within, Cloud Spark is pushed threw the mirror with the rest of her friends. Upon her arrival she meets the human version of Moon Shadow and ends up hanging out with The Athletes. Cloud Spark becomes very attached to the human world like the others. In the end, she returns to Equestria happily. Elements Within: Rainbow Rocks Cloud Spark likes the idea of returning to the human world on a mission, unfortunatly she becomes possesed. Cloud Spark turns on her friends and its up to them to help her. Future Life Cloud Spark is latered married to Moon Shadow and has 3 kids and adopts another child. She eventually dies in a battle when Rose was around the age of 25. She tells Erebos about her friend's death. "''K.B. wandered in the Everfree, died from some rabid animal. Cryla committed suicide after Abella died because she missed her too much. Moon Dancer and Harth both died of old age. Hazel was killed by some crazy pony." - Cloud Spark explaining it to Erebos Family TBA PTSD Cloud Spark suffers from Posttraumatic Stress Disoreder (PTSD) because of a few things, including Changlings. Though now the Queen is good, she still doesn't trust her. The reason is because of her brother saving her from her near deat exspeience from a changling and being attacked during the Canterlot Wedding. Cloud Spark is actually based mostly off my grandmother's brother, he is the reason why I created her. He suffered sever PTSD from being a pilot in a war. When his plane was being shot down, his co-pilot hit the ejection button from my grandmother's brother, before the plane crashed. The co-pilot sadly died because of the risk he took saving him. He was based of Lightning Shock, Cloud Spark brother. Another thing is Cloud Spark's name, which was my grandmother's brother's military nick name. Cloud Spark was basically him in a pony form (with a few changes like the gender). Sadly he is now gone. She is also has developed it from the fear of failing. She was constantly afraid of being a failure. When triggered by failure or other things, Cloud Spark mental structure snaps and she think she is back in the changling invasion. Cutie Mark Cloud Spark recived her cutie mark for her bravery. When her brother was killed, Princess Celestia flew out to help ponies recover after the attack. She found Cloud Spark sobbing over her brother's dead body. Celestia tells her that she was a very brave filly. Cloud Spark disagrees, but Celestia insists saying that Cloud Spark was as brave as a Royal Guard. Cloud Spark realized that she wanted to be a guard and earned her cutie mark. Trivia *Cloud Spark is my main OC but was second of them to be created, first was Harth *Her hair is from an OC Pony in the Video Picture Perfect Pony by Jan Animation Studios. Pony's name is Emerald May (Confirmed by Jan on twitter when I asked) So I give credits to him for the hair, but I always wanted my OC to be a pegasus so that was just lucky she was one to! *On Devaint Art, I commsioned Gryphyn-Bloodheart for a toy version of her *She is based on my grandmother's brother *Cloud Spark's Pokémon Trainer counterpart is Clairssa Spark Quotes "Yes M'am! You can count on me!" - Cloud Spark when accepting her task "I don't need your help" - Cloud Spark when she first met the others "It doesn't make sense, how did we defeat him" - Cloud Spark after defeating someone "I’m not the one with the problem, okay? It’s the world that seems to have a problem with me." - Cloud Spark when being confronted by K.B. "They judge me before they even know me. That’s why I’m better off alone." - Cloud Spark Gallery :Cloud Spark Image Gallery Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Pegasus Category:Royal guards